DISGUISE
by Luluge
Summary: Luhan telah dijebak dalam suatu kencan buta yang benar-benar buta, ia tidak tau siapa yang akan ditemuinya dalam kencan buta tersebut. Apakah ahjussi-ahjussi tua atau lelaki tampan dan menawan. Bagaimana cara Luhan menghadapi situasi ini? HUNHAN/YAOI/BoyxBoy/


**Tittle : DISGUISE  
**

**Author** **:** **Luluge ~**

**Maincast(s) : HUNHAN (SehunxLuhan)  
**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/etc  
**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, Abal, Gaje.**

**AN ADULT CONTENT, THIS IS YAOI, BOY/BOY  
**

**DON'T LIKE / DON'T READ**

**Disclaimer : ****This story belongs to me .**** No copas no plagiarism  
**

**Semua member exo milik SM Entertainment tetapi Luhan diciptakan khusus sekali untuk saya kkk***

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**..**

**...**

"Awas saja kau!" desis Luhan tajam, "Setelah ini selesai aku benar-benar akan menghabisimu!"

Baekyun mengaitkan tali bra berwarna merah menyala kesekeliling dada Luhan yang rata lalu memutar bola mata, "Habisi saja," jawabnya enteng, "Kau sendiri yang menawarkan jasamu untuk membantuku, kenapa kau yang jadi marah-marah begini sih?"

Luhan mendengus, ia memang lelaki yang baik, hal itu sudah tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Akan tetapi tidakkah permintaan bantuan yang Baekhyun ajukan ini kelewat keterlaluan? Tentu ia akan merasa senang dapat membantu, asalkan permintaan bantuan itu masih dalam ruang lingkup yang wajar-wajar saja.

Awalnya lelaki pecinta eyeliner itu hanya menampakkan wajah muram sepanjang hari, tentu sebagai sahabat yang baik Luhan merasa prihatin dan menanyakan sebab akibat kemuraman tersebut. Akan tetapi Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan seolah tak memiliki tenaga untuk sekedar menjelaskan, dan Luhan sekali lagi dengan segala kebaikan hatinya menawarkan bantuan yang segera dibalas dengan anggukan penuh semangat oleh sahabatnya.

Namun siapa yang menduga bahwa Baekhyun ―dengan pikiran kurang warasnya― akan menjebaknya dalam sebuah kencan buta untuk menggantikan sepupu kesanyangannya― Irene. Entah kenapa wanita cantik itu tidak dapat hadir, seharusnya Luhan tau bahwa Baekhyun mempunyai maksud tersembunyi dibalik tampang muramnya tersebut.

Disaat semua sudah terlambat untuk disadari, Baekhyun sudah menggeretnya menuju apartemen lalu hendak mendandaninya habis-habisan menjadi seorang wanita seksi.

"Tapi Baek―"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," selanya tak sabar, "Kau tidak boleh menarik kata-katamu kembali oke? Itu tidak baik."

Baekhyun berkata seolah sedang menasehati anak dibawah umur mengenai hukum perjanjian yang tidak boleh dilanggar.

"Lagipula dia benar-benar tampan, kau tidak akan menyesal kok."

Luhan mendengus, ia mendapati Baekhyun merogoh tas perlengkapan diatas ranjang, lalu sambil tersenyum tak jelas hendak memasukkan dua-buah-benda-besar-kenyal ―entah apa kedalam bra yang ia kenakan.

Reflek Luhan menyilangkan lengan didepan dada kemudian menatap benda-besar-kenyal itu horor, "Apa yang mau kau lakukan Baek?"

"Memasukkan payudara palsu ini tentu saja!" Ujarnya semangat, "Singkirkan tanganmu!"

Luhan menggeleng cepat, sudah cukup buruk baginya mengenakan bra merah menyala sialan― ini dan Baekyun tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun ingin memaksa dua buah benda besar kenyal dan menjijikkan itu ke bagian dalam bra― nya? Luhan merasa kebaikan hatinya telah dimanfaatkan, tidakkah Baekhyun mengerti bahwa hal ini telah melukai harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki? Tidak― tidak! ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi!

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Raungnya, napas Luhan terengah-engah seperti badak bercula satu yang kehabisan napas. Ia berusaha menghindar ketika Baekhyun mendekatinya dengan mata berkilat tajam.

Namun Baekhyun tetaplah juara Hapkido nomor satu di Korea, dan itu merupakan sesuatu yang merugikan bagi keadaan Luhan yang dalam kondisi mengerikan seperti saat ini. Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan dengan sekali sentakan, lalu menelikung lengannya tanpa kesulitan.

Luhan meringis, melawan Baekhyun memang bukan ide yang bagus. Namun ia akan lebih merasa tidak berguna jika tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun disaat dirimu akan didandani menjadi seorang wanita jadi-jadian dan harga dirimu sebagai seorang lelaki telah dilecehkan.

"Oh oke!oke aku mau!" Akhirnya dengan berat hati Luhan menyetujui, ia hanya berharap bahwa Baekhyun masih memiliki sedikit kewarasan untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal yang jauh lebih menjijikkan dari ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas, "Bagus," katanya, "Sekarang cepat singkirkan tanganmu!"

Luhan mengamati pakaian yang dibawakan baekhyun dengan pandangan ngeri, "Astaga Baek― sebenarnya kau ingin aku menghadiri kencan buta atau menjualku pada ahjussi-ahjussi tua mesum sih?" tanyanya jengkel.

Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun memaksanya menggunakan dress ketat kekurangan bahan berwarna merah tua, dengan belahan punggung sangat rendah.

Sekali lagi hal ini melukai harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki, ditambah dengan fakta bahwa kulit punggung dan paha putihnya terekspos habis-habisan.

"Sudahlah," Baekhyun mengibaskan tangan, "Lagipula kau terlihat cantik sekali!" Ujarnya bangga, "Aku sampai tidak mengenali wajahmu!"

Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin lalu merengut tak suka. Ia adalah lelaki, dan kata cantik sangat tidak cocok untuk menggambarkan wajahnya saat ini.

Yah meskipun ia memang terlihat sangat cantik sih.

"Cantik bagaimana maksudmu? Aku ini lelaki tulen. Jangan mengada-ada begitu."

Baekhyun tak menanggapi kata-kata yang barusaja Luhan lontarkan, ia justru sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi tas perlengkapannya lalu meletakkan sepasang sepatu hak tinggi didepan kaki Luhan yang telanjang.

Mata Luhan melebar, "Jangan bilang aku harus memakai sepatu mengerikan itu?"

**-oOo-**

Luhan mengamati bangunan klasik dihadapannya dengan kening berkerut, "Kau yakin ini tempatnya?" tanyanya ragu.

Bangunan itu bertuliskan Ellui club, Luhan bukan tidak tau bahwa club ini adalah club yang terkenal di Korea selatan. Namun tempat ini semakin membuat perasaan Luhan ragu, bukankah ia akan menjalani kencan buta? Kenapa mereka harus bertemu di club malam seperti ini? Baekhyun tidak berniat menjualnya bukan?

"Tentu saja." Baekhyun mengangguk yakin, "Jangan lupa tempat yang sudah kuberitahukan padamu."

"Uh― Oke. Lebih cepat lebih baik." Setengah ragu, Luhan berjalan pelan memasuki club tersebut, berusaha menyeimbangkan diri diatas sepatu wanita sialan yang ia kenakan. Bukankah akan sangat memalukan jika ia mendadak terjatuh dihadapan banyak orang?

Musik yang hingar―bingar langsung menusuk gendang telinga Luhan ketika ia baru pertama kali memasuki club tersebut, matanya menyipit ketika mendapati lampu warna-warni didalamnya. Orang-orang meliuk-liukkan badan sesuai irama ditengah ruangan― Luhan berusaha menghindar dan lebih memilih berjalan melewati daerah yang aman dari jangkauan manusia-manusia tersebut. Ia mendekati seorang pelayan lalu menanyakan tempat yang sebelumnya telah diberitahukan Baekhyun.

Pelayan itu menuntunnya menuju satu ruangan pribadi, didalamnya terdapat seorang lelaki yang berdiri membelakangi dirinya. Luhan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pelayan tersebut, lalu dengan jantung berdebar ia mendekat perlahan.

Mendadak lelaki itu berbalik dan mengulas sebuah senyum menawan.

Luhan terpaku, mendadak matanya melebar.

"Oh Sehun?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Huahaa maafkan saya yang buat Fanfic lagi XD  
**

**Abisnya pengen sih, ntar idenya keburu ilang lagi u,u**

**Oke bagaimana dengan ini? Silahkan mereview-favs-follow yang banyak kalo mau dilanjut XD**


End file.
